One in a Million
by Literary Assassin
Summary: A Poke the Dragon response to a prompt by theladyholl. Miranda receives some news that completely floors her. Andy steps up to help her, and discovers that perhaps she isn't the only one struggling with a secret.


**A/N: So, just because I'm doing a damn fine job at avoiding all other deadlines I have, here's another Poke the Dragon response from the Comment-a-thon over on Live Journal. This is in response to theladyholl's prompt: **And just because I need inspiration/ideas for my own story and I do love a good Andy taking care of Miranda fic..Here are two prompts! Mirandy, obviously!

Option A) Switch it up and have MIRANDA in labour or telling Andy she's pregnant.

Option B) "Miranda, you're obviously not fine, you've been sick every day this week. I don't think you can pass it off as an allergy to the incompetence you have to deal with."

"But it is, Andrea, but a result of my own - and, and his and that infernal, USELESS piece of plastic."

Andrea's brow furrowed as she tried to decipher Miranda's double meaning. Too exhausted to continue with their verbal parrying, no matter how much she enjoyed it.

"I'm pregnant, Andrea"

**As you see, not quite what she had in mind, but my muse went where it went.**

**Tis un-beta-ed, so please excuse any mistakes. Or let me know if you find any :D Cheers.**

-0-

"This cannot be happening, Andréa, tell me this isn't happening."

Andy looked at her boss with horror making every single nerve ending twitch.

"Miranda, I'm only telling you what they've told me." Andy said awkwardly, "they seem pretty sure."

"Preposterous." Miranda said, panting as she tried to haul herself out of the hospital bed she was currently in. "Get me a doctor who actually graduated."

Andy couldn't help but smile at her boss and moved forward to do something she'd only done twice before. She took Miranda's hand.

"Hey, it'll be alright, just relax. They're getting the head surgeon in here any minute, but you need to relax, no matter whether they're right or not."

"Calm Andréa, calm?" Miranda practically fired at her. Andy winced as she felt Miranda's hand crush her own as she groaned and fell back against the bed.

"Eight more seconds Miranda, it's going to be alright."

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay. What the hell is wrong with you?"

As the situation progressed, Miranda was getting more and more panicked and Andy knew she had to do something before the whole thing went downhill.

"Miranda, look at me," she waited, watching the woman's eyes screw up tightly so she wouldn't have to follow directions. "please?"

"Andréa I don't have time for this, I need to meet Patrick at the shoot, I need-"

"MIRANDA!" The older woman looked at Andy like she'd grown another head as a big fat tear squeezed it's way out of Miranda's eye. "It's going to be okay. I'm not leaving."

"Andréa this cannot be happening. It's impossible, I'm not able, I can't-"

Andy squeezed the hand she was holding and hooked the chair behind her with her foot, pulling it closer and sitting on it so she could be face to face with Miranda.

"Look, no matter what, something clearly isn't right." Andy said gently, smiling softly as another tear ran down Miranda's perfect face. "Will you do something for me please? Will you take a few deep breaths? The doctor has already said that your blood pressure is really high, and it can't be good for the-, well it's not good."

Andréa glanced at the monitor hooked up to Miranda and deduced that they had a bit of time, so leant forward, daring to smooth the lock of hair from Miranda's face.

"It'll be alright." Andy said. "Just relax for a while until the surgeon gets here."

Despite her mood and her situation, Miranda nodded, doing as Andy asked and trying to calm herself down, but not letting go of the vice grip on Andy's hand. It was obvious now that they had the monitor hooked up what the problem with Miranda was. After a harried Vera Wang run-through she had collapsed in the elevator and an ambulance had transported her here, to this very hospital where she'd been given the news that had floored her so completely.

"Ms Priestly?"

Those ice blue eyes snapped open and Miranda Priestly, Editor-In-Chief of Runway magazine reappeared.

"Thank god, you had better have a degree in something resembling medicine, unlike the last useless physician I saw." she spat, venom laced with every syllable.

"Hi," Andy said, getting up and trying to offer her hand, only to discover that it was still being gripped in Miranda's hand. "Um, anyway, I'm Andy Sachs, Miranda's assistant. I'm afraid the last doctor we saw said something that has Miranda a little worried. We were wondering if you could clarify what the issue is." she said in the nicest, sweetest way possible, trying to combat the vitriol spewing forth from Miranda.

Miranda went to open her mouth only to practically squeal and her hand tightened exponentially on Andy's hand, making her groan as well, until she could no longer stand the noise coming from Miranda.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Just breathe okay?"

"Well, I'm sold." the surgeon said, earning a level 12 death glare from Miranda. "Going of these monitors, I'd say exactly the same thing as the doctor before more. You're in labour Ms Priestly."

"ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE." she hissed, rolling her head from side to side with the pain.

Andy sighed, wishing she could take her hand back so she could work some blood back into it. It wasn't that she wished she was somewhere else. She was exceedingly grateful that she'd gone with Miranda this afternoon to take notes - she dreaded to think what Emily would have done in her situation. The simple fact, now confirmed by more than one practising doctor was that Miranda was in labour, and it was slow, painful and completely not in her schedule.

"I can't, it's not possible." Miranda said, no longer raging against her situation, but apparently unable to do anything but cry.

"Hey, it's alright." Andy said, managing to extract her hand and swap it for her other. Letting it rest on her knee as she leant closer to her boss and flexing her fingers. "Miranda, you're the strongest, most capable woman I've ever met. You can do this, I know you can."

"But I'm not." she sobbed, rolling towards Andy and pulling her hand into her chest, hugging it between her breasts and making Andy's breath shorten just a little.

Andy's best kept secret was her feelings for her mercurial boss. She wasn't sure when it started, but she knew it was definitely before Paris. She shivered thinking of that week. It had been horrific. Nigel had been passed over for the job at James Holt, allowing Miranda to manoeuvre Jacqueline Follet into the position, which had failed six months later, thanks in no small part to Jacqueline's terrible business sense. She'd disappeared, leaving Irv smarting and Miranda as the reigning queen of her kingdom - as it should be.

But aside from all that it was the grey robe that really got her. That grey robe Miranda had been wearing when she told Andy of her impending divorce, sans make up and pouring her heart out. It haunted Andy's dreams and she longed to be able to hold Miranda, or even just to make a dent in her sizeable armour.

And now, here she was, sitting next to the woman in a hospital bed, still reeling from the announcement that Miranda was pregnant, let alone in labour.

"What about the twins?" Miranda whispered, clearly not resting like she was supposed to be doing.

"I'm sure it will be a surprise, as it was for us, I mean you." Andy said, wincing at her slip. "But they're good kids Miranda, they love you dearly and I'm sure that once they see it, they'll be just as excited as you will be once all the shock wears off."

"How can you be so calm?" Miranda said, her voice finally cracking as she leaned further towards Andy. "I'm not good with pain Andréa. I can do anything else, anything at all, but not pain. It makes me cry." she cringed and it made Andy's heart fall just that little bit more in love with her.

"I know for a fact that you are an exceptional woman Miranda, and I am positive you can do this." she smiled and brushed that stubborn lock back again, letting her fingers brush Miranda's skin. "And I'm not afraid of seeing you cry. I've seen you cry before remember."

"I try not to. I made you run away, first to Christian Thompson, then all over that godforsaken city." she whispered, looking ashamed of saying anything at all.

"What? Miranda, that's not why." Andy said, frowning at the woman's confession.

An alarm sounded and Andy looked up, just in time to see another contraction coming.

"I've got you." she said simply, letting Miranda grip her hand as she groaned and moaned and tried to cope with the immense pain.

"Hello, I'm Helen, your midwife. I'm just here to do a check-up on you." the woman had appeared at the foot of the bed, startling Andy.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." she apologised, unable to get up.

"No matter, you just stay there with your wife, I'll come back once this contraction is over." she said happily, leaving Andy with her mouth open.

"What, I'm not, hey, it's not-"

"If I wasn't in so much pain, your face would be comical." Miranda said, "though I can only imagine the thought of being married to me would be horrifying."

"No, not at all, I'd love it, I couldn't think of anyth-"

Andy snapped her mouth shut, suddenly realising that her heart was running away with her mouth. She spent at least five minutes berating herself and hoping that Miranda had been deep enough in the throws of the the last contraction that she hadn't paid attention to her stupid, STUPID, assistant.

Taking a deep breath, Andy opened her eyes, finding Miranda's looking straight at her and knew she had not been so lucky.

"I didn't, I mean, I did, but I don't-"

"Tell me you mean it," Miranda whispered, looking almost desperate.

"What?"

"Andréa you cannot tell me that we haven't become close after Paris. The events we came through changed us, and I cannot be the only one to have noticed. How many assistants do you think I let talk to my children when they bring the book. How many assistants do you think I allow to sleep in my guest bedroom after the shoot runs long and we land at three in the morning."

It hit Andy with such clarity she physically had to sit back and take it all in. It was true that there had been things that Miranda had done, or at least, allowed her to do that hadn't made sense, but when had anything Miranda done ever made sense.

"Never ask Miranda Priestly anything." Andy whispered, making the woman in question frown. "I just assumed you were being," she winced, "well, you."

Miranda sighed and let go of Andy's hand, turning over awkwardly in the hospital bed, still clothed in the finery she had been all day minus the high heels.

"No, don't turn around, not after telling what you just did." Andy said, pulling Miranda's shoulder, so she could at least see the editor's face. "I need to know Miranda. I need to."

"I, I care," Miranda said, glancing up at the machines no doubt in the hope that it would save her having to finishing her sentence, "I care more than you know."

"Miranda, stop speaking in riddles," Andy said, leaning closer, "please, I need to know."

Andy's heart nearly stopped completely when Miranda, make up smeared down her face, her eyes tired and her hair dishevelled, leaned forward and kissed her.

Kissed her.

Andy yanked her head back, staring at Miranda. She'd never seen that look in her boss' eyes and she leaned back in immediately to press a kiss to those amazing lips.

"I care about you too." Andy whispered against Miranda's lips. "I care so much Miranda."

"I, we can't, I mean, look at where we are, it's not like I am a catch but I-"

"I've seen you at your worst remember." Andy said gently, keeping her eye on the monitors connected to Miranda's stomach. "You ready for another one?" she asked, kissing Miranda's forehead, her whole body singing.

"I, I am." Miranda said, taking Andy's second hand as she offered it and prepared herself for the onslaught.

Andy checked the time, seeing it was slightly quicker than the last one, and leaned over Miranda to push the call button once it was over.

"Let them have a look at you, then we might see if we can get you out of these clothes." Andy said, feeling a blush heat her face as soon as she said it. "I didn't mean it like that." she said, opening one eye to look at Miranda, who was smiling so gently.

"You're amazing." Miranda sighed, kissing Andy's hand. "How is you can make me feel so safe, so cared for?" she pondered, "Emily has never made me feel like this."

"Emily worships you." Andy said with a shrug, "I," she paused, sighing as she pondered how to word it without blurting out her biggest secret.

"You love me." Miranda said, looking shocked.

"I, yes."

"I don't deserve you." Miranda said, glaring at the unlucky Helen as she entered the room.

"Hi there, let's take a look at you shall we? Your waters haven't broken yet have they?"

Andy almost laughed at how unaffected Helen was by Miranda, and let the older woman answer the midwife's questions.

"Alright, I think it would be a good idea to get you changed and up and about." Helen said, ignoring Miranda's splutters. "We need to get this baby out of you. I suggest you get changed into something comfortable. You've still got a little ways to go yet."

She left the room and Andy couldn't help but laugh just a little at the fish impression that Miranda was doing.

"You heard the lady, let's get you up and out of these clothes. I sent a text to Emily earlier, asking her to bring you some comfortable clothes. She's in the waiting room, if you want to see her?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Miranda said, looking down at her rumpled clothes self consciously.

"Miranda, Emily adores you, even if she is terrified of you at the same time. It might do you good. Let some people in."

"One kiss, two actually and you think you can change me." Miranda growled.

"No, I just know the people you work with care about you."

"Like you do?"

"No," Andy grinned, "not quite like I do."

Taking the opportunity as it arose, Andy leant in for a kiss, smiling despite her lips being busy as it deepened.

"Mm," she said, wiping a smear of lipstick from Miranda's face. "I'll go see who's here. Stay here until I come back. Don't go wandering around."

Miranda rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything as Andy went in search of their colleagues, and friends.

"Six!"

Andy smiled as she saw Nigel, Emily, Serena and Roy sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey guys."

"The nurses won't tell us anything, what's the word." Nigel asked, looking worried.

"Well," Andy paused, thinking about what had transpired in the last three hours. "You won't believe me when I tell you?" she warned.

"Get on with it Andy." Roy said, standing almost to attention.

"She's in labour."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Impossible."

"You're not serious."

"I am, completely and totally, and she reacted about how you would think." she revealed, grinning at the identical looks on their faces.

"Oh god." Emily said, sitting back down. "How did we miss that?"

"I don't know. She has been fine the whole time. She was a bear the last time. Those girls did a number on her body while she was pregnant, but I can't believe she didn't-" Nigel said, polishing his glasses.

"I don't know either, but she is, and she's definitely having contractions." Andy said with a shrug, "did you bring her some clothes?"

"Yes, they're here, I wish you'd told me while I was selecting them, else I would have perhaps bought a bit more variety." Emily said, her hand automatically linking with Serena's.

"I'm sure they're fine." Andy said. "Roy, are you picking up the girls?"

"I'm not scheduled to, but I can." he said, looking at his watch. "I can get there if I leave now?"

"Do it, and bring them here." she smiled at Nigel. "They can keep Uncle Nigel company."

"Oh god." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but you're telling them."

"I will." Andy capitulated. "Do any of you want to see her? Em, I think maybe you should go back and clear her calendar for a while, Nigel can handle whatever she can't."

"I'll do it." Emily said, looking torn, "I, I think I'd like to see her."

Andy smiled and nodded with her head to follow her, smiling as all four did as she asked.

"Miranda? Nigel, Em, Serena and Roy are here to see you. Em and Serena are going back to the office and we thought Roy could pick up the girls and bring them here?"

"I, I'm not," Miranda faffed in a very un-Miranda-like way before rolling her eyes. "Fine."

"Miranda." Nigel said, coming straight in and to her side. "How are you doing boss?"

"I'm just find Nigel." she snapped, "never been better."

"Miranda." Andy said disapprovingly.

"Alright Andréa, fine. I'm," she paused, massaging her temples. "I'm still in shock, but I'm fine. You'll have to handle everything, I can't, I have no idea how long I'll-"

"Relax." he said gently, patting her hand, "I'll handle it."

"Miranda. I'm glad you're alright. I'm off to pick the girls up."

Andy nearly giggled at Miranda's look as her driver left. It was no doubt the most words she'd ever heard from the man, but Andy could tell she was pleased with his presence, and the change in schedule.

"Nigel's going to wait for the girls." Andy supplied as Miranda looked at her official first assistant.

"I'm not dying Emily." Miranda said, sounding bored, "I'm giving birth, woman have been doing it for centuries."

"Yes Miranda, of course." she answered, looking so pathetic even Miranda sighed.

"Emily?" she said, glancing at the monitor to check she had time, "thank you for the clothes. I am perfectly fine."

"Good." Emily nodded. "I'm going to clear your calendar. Um, good luck." she said, nodding to both Andy and Miranda before dragging Serena out of the room without letting the Brazilian say a word.

"She is a strange woman." Miranda said tiredly, letting her head drop against the bed.

"But you are her magnanimous leader, and she'd be lost without you." Nigel said, turning to look at the screens and back at Miranda.

"Your cue to leave Nige." Andy said, coming to Miranda's side and taking her hand. "See you in a few."

The man backed out of the room as Miranda started groaning as Andy coached her through it, all other thoughts falling silent as her focus remained on the love of her life.

She said whatever she could think of to keep Miranda calm and breathing. Platitudes mostly, though all true, allowed her mind to wander. The timing was abysmal, but Andy would do anything to make it work, and it seemed as if Miranda was of the same view. The twins would be easy. They loved Andy and she loved them. After long evenings working in Miranda's home office on the weekend, and now knowing that Miranda was as loathe to let Andy go home as Andy was to go home, dinners and movie nights on their hedonistic couch. The press would no doubt have a field day, but they would anyway once they found out Miranda had given birth. With her free hand, and still talking to Miranda quietly, she sent a quick text to Leslie, Miranda's publicist, to update her and let her handle that side of things. It was no doubt what Miranda was paying her for anyway.

"Andréa, Andréa I can't do this." Miranda wept, looking distraught and bringing Andy out of her thoughts.

"Yes you can." she said, seeing that the contraction was over. "It'll be alright. Let's get you up and changed and maybe go for a walk, if only around the room."

Miranda nodded, and allowed Andy to pull her up, wrapping her arms around Andy's neck suddenly and hanging on.

"I've got you Miranda, I'm right here."

"I'm sorry." Miranda cried, holding on for dear life, "I hate crying, but I can't help it." she wept.

"No, it's alright. We'll chalk it up to hormones shall we?" she joked, pulling back and wiping off the tears with her thumbs as she cupped Miranda's face. "I won't tell a soul."

"I do love you Andréa. I've tried to tell you so many times, so many." she sighed, leaning tiredly against Andy's shoulder. "I was afraid. I knew you would leave me."

"And yet," Andy said, pulling her from the bed gently and wrapping an arm around her. "Here I am."

Miranda didn't say anything, but allowed Andy to navigate them into the bathroom and set her down.

"Are you going to alright to change, or" she grimaced, "do you need my help?"

"I don't particularly want you to see me like this." Miranda complained, "I'm old Andréa. And god knows what I look like. I mean, I knew I'd put on weight, but I put extra time in with my trainer and I even cut out sugar." She looked horrified. "Oh god, what if I hurt it? The baby? What if I've done something that is-"

"Whoa, let's worry about one thing at a time shall we?" Andy proposed, "I'll stay and help you. You're beautiful Miranda, I know this isn't exactly the situation I imagined finally seeing you without your clothes, but it's no less special."

"I, you imagined me with no clothes on?" Miranda said suddenly, looking flabbergasted.

Andy rolled her eyes.

"All the damn time." Andy confessed, pulling Miranda up and starting to unbutton her blouse.

"Well." Miranda smirked, despite the situation.

-0-

It took no time at all to change Miranda's clothes and walk her back into her room. They spent the time, walking, talking quietly as they walked as much of the room as possible, before Miranda nearly collapsed on Andy, another contraction taking over suddenly.

"That one was closer than the others." Andy whispered, as she held her. "It's getting closer."

"I just want it to stop." Miranda sobbed, hanging off Andy's shoulders, "please, make it stop."

"I'll talk to the nurse and see if we can't get you some drugs." Andy said, helping her back into bed.

Four contractions and several arguments later, Miranda was curled up on the bed in agony. Andy could do nothing, but watch on, helpless now that they knew what was at stake. The doctor had flatly refused to give any drugs, deeming it an unacceptable risk to mother and child.

"Make it stop." Miranda begged.

"You know I would if I could." Andy whispered, kissing the sweaty forehead under her hand.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"It's nearly over." Andy soothed, "you heard the doctor, it's gathering steam. The girls will be here soon too. It's all going really well, considering yesterday we had no idea."

Miranda didn't reply, but accepted Andy's reasoning.

"Would you do something for me?" Miranda asked after while.

"Anything as long as it is within my power." Andy answered honestly.

"James didn't make it on time with the twins. I had his mother in the room with me, and she was a little helpful, I'll admit it, but I," she sighed, breathing deeply, "I always wished he'd been there, to hold me through it, sitting behind me like all those bloody movies we'd watched."

Andy grinned at the confession and kissed Miranda, before shrugging off her jacket and beckoning Miranda forward, slipping behind the woman, her legs on the outside of Miranda's hips and her arms around her.

"Wow." Andy moaned, blushing at the sound.

"Indeed." Miranda said, leaning back tiredly against Andy's body.

"That better?"

"Yes." Miranda nodded. "I think there's another one coming."

"Okay." Andy said, marvelling at how much better it was to be sitting behind the woman she loved while she journeyed towards the final stretch.

"Urgh, that felt different." Miranda said finally, resting her head against Andy's shoulder. "I think, oh dear."

Andy leaned forward to see Miranda looking down between her legs at the expanding wet patch on the bed.

"I think my water just broke."

Andy smiled and wrapped her arms back around Miranda's middle.

"One more step closer." she whispered, kissing Miranda's neck.

"I think I should take this time to apologise to you for whatever I say to you. I was horrible the first time around, and I imagine I will be again."

"You can say whatever you like." Andy said, giggling a little as she rested her chin on Miranda's shoulder. "I know your secret."

"My secret?" Miranda asked, looking back at her.

"Yup."

"What secret?"

Andy leaned forward, her lips brushing a perfect ear.

"You love me."

Their moment was cut short by two tornadoes that burst into the room followed by a harried looking Nigel and a bewildered Helen.

"Gosh, not your first rodeo then?" she asked, checking Miranda's vitals and confirming that her waters had been broken.

"Mom?"

The girls, who'd come in fill of excitement, were now gripping Nigel's hand as tightly as they could.

"My darlings, it's alright. Mommy's, well," Miranda looked around at Andy, who smiled and held out her hand for the girls to join them.

"Your Mom found out something special today." Andy said, letting Cassidy grab her mother's second hand. "Tuns out she's going to have baby."

"What?" Caroline squealed.

"Now?" Cassidy asked almost at the same time.

"Bobbsey's it's alright. Yes, I'm having it now, so I need you to be brave girls and stay with Uncle Nigel alright?"

"But Mom, where's the baby?" Cassidy said, looking so like Miranda even the nurse smiled as she busied herself with a few things by Mirnada's bedside.

"Well, it's in here somewhere." Miranda said, waving her hand over her middle. "the doctors have assured me it is actually there."

Andy was about to say something as Helen the midwife perked up.

"Sometimes babies sit further back in a mommy's body. They're not always pushed forward. And your Mom does have a little bulge there. It might just be that the little one is small."

"But they're alright aren't they? Mom too?" Caroline said, looking worried.

"We're going to take good care of them both, I promise you." Helen said, looking sideways at Miranda, who'd just started to grip the material of Andy's slacks just a little tighter. "Okay, I need you both to go outside now, it's nearly time for your Mom to have this baby."

"I love you Mom." Cassidy said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Miranda's face as another contraction appeared.

"It's alright girls, go outside, I'll come get you if your Mom needs you." Andy urged, nodding for Nigel to take them out as she turned her full attention to Miranda, who was pinching the flesh on Andy's thighs.

"Take my hands Miranda." Andy said, trying to get Miranda to let go of her legs.

"Oh god, I'm so ready for this to be over." Miranda panted as she let go and twinned her fingers in Andy's. "I need to push." she whimpered.

"Well, I'd say you're ready." Helen said after peering under the blanket covering most of Miranda's lower half.

"What?" Miranda gasped, "impossible. I was in labour for 18 hours with the twins, it can't be."

"Well, I'm calling the doctor so you can check with him?" she said, taking another look, "but you're a full ten centimetres."

"Wow." Andy said, pulling Miranda back as she groaned again. "These contractions are certainly close together."

"Yeah, I'd say she's ready." Helen said, pulling over a trolley and making a phone call. "I'm going to remove this alright?" she said, whipping off the blanket before Miranda could reply.

Andy had thought that when the midwife suggested earlier to remove her pants and underwear that she'd be either supremely embarrassed or, a little more discomforting, turned on when she finally got to see Miranda's legs. Apparently the pained cries had put that whole part of Andy on hold.

"Let's get this show on the road then." the doctor said as soon as he entered the room, without any nonsense. "Next contraction I need you to push Miranda." he said, sitting on a stool and rolling closer between Miranda's stirruped legs.

Andy watched on, her hands in Miranda's as the woman bore down, her face going so red Andy couldn't believe she hadn't burst a blood vessel.

"Alright, breath through this one," the doctor said, pressing down on Miranda's small and practically unnoticeable bulge. "Next one another push."

"You can do this." Andy whispered in her ear, smiling as Miranda squeezed gently on her sore hands.

"Push!" Helen called as the monitor beeped again.

Miranda did, once more and Andy gently spoke to her through the whole thing, feeling woefully unprepared for any of this. The closest she'd ever been to a birth was on the sofa across from a movie playing on the TV. It was far more gruesome than Hollywood would have had her believe and the profanities falling from Miranda's lips needed to be heard to be believed.

"Good, hold there Miranda." the doctor said, leaning forward and doing something between Miranda's legs.

"Oh god, for Christ's sake, get this thing out of me." Miranda growled, pushing on her legs and back into Andy. "Tell them I'm going to have them removed from every hospital this side of Missouri if they don't get a move on."

"It's alright, I'm here." Andy said, not really sure what she was supposed to do.

"Alright, we need a big push, your baby's almost here."

Andy's eyebrows went to her hair as a totally new set of curses erupted out of the editor in more than one language.

"That's it Miranda, keep it going, keep pushing."

There was a general crescendo before another sound filled the room, bringing tears to Andy's eyes.

"Oh my god." she whispered, looking down at the mewling mess in the doctor's hands.

"It's a boy."

"A boy?" Miranda said, leaning up from Andy's shoulder to look down on it. "God, what am I going to do with a boy?"

The doctor placed the baby on Miranda's belly, and her hand immediately left Andy's to cradle the little body.

"He's amazing." Andy whispered, "you're amazing." she kissed Miranda's cheek, temple, neck, anything she could reach.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor said, offering Andy the scissors.

"What? Me, no I don't-"

"Andréa, if you're going to apply for the position of 'step-mother' I suggest you do as the doctor says." Miranda said, sounding a little more relaxed now she had the baby in front of her.

"Well, I, alright." she smiled, taking the scissors and doing the honours. "Wow."

They said, leaning against each other watching the little boy wail on his mother's stomach.

"You did it."

Miranda smiled and leaned back, letting Andréa run her fingers over the little boys' head.

-0-

Hours later, Miranda was fast asleep, and Caroline and Cassidy were crowded around Andy's seat, looking down at the little bundle in her arms.

"He doesn't look anything like us." Cassidy said, scrunching her nose up in apparent disgust.

"He might when he gets older Cass." Andy said gently, unable to take her eyes off the precious face.

"Does this mean we have to go away?" Caroline asked suddenly, making Andy splutter.

"What? Why would you have to go away?"

"Annie Simpson's mom just had another baby with her new husband and now Annie has to go to boarding school."

"You think your Mom would send you away?" Andy said, reluctantly getting up and putting the as yet unnamed baby down. "I think you're a crazy person." she said, taking both girl's hands and making them smile. "Your Mom loves you and she would never send you away."

"Andréa is correct." Miranda said suddenly, still sounding tired. "In fact, if you leave, you'll miss out on something just as exciting as your new brother."

"What is it Mom?" Caroline said, leaning over against Miranda and stroking her arm.

"Andréa and I would like to know what you think about her coming to stay with us."

"What like a holiday?" Cassidy said, looking anxiously between Andy and her mother.

"No, as, well, as more of a permanent fixture."

"Girls, I am in love with your mother." Andy said, wanting to roll her eyes at Miranda's ambiguous explanation.

"What, like, in like a lesbian way?" Cassidy asked, receiving an elbow from Caroline.

"Yes Cassidy, exactly in that way." Miranda said, fixing her daughter with a look, "is that a problem?"

"No way!" Caroline said, perking up immediately. "Lesbians are _so_ in right now."

Andy couldn't help it, she laughed. All the tension from the day, and the sudden, but very much welcome 'coming out' to the girls just washed away as she laughed.

"That's extremely good to know." Miranda said with a smile, kissing her children. "Andréa, when you've pulled yourself together, perhaps you could bring me my son."

Andy shook her head, trying to control her giggles and did as Miranda asked, smiling as the boy mewled a little, before settling against his mother's chest.

"What did you call him?" Cassidy asked, leaning up on tiptoes to see him. Andy pulled over the chair and lifted the eleven year old onto her bent knee, resting on the chair, so she could see better.

"Thanks." she said with a grin, looking back down at her brother.

"Well, I haven't really had time to choose a name." Miranda confessed, looking between the three of them. "Anybody have any suggestions?"

"Gucci?" Caroline said, making them all laugh.

"Prada." Cassidy said, following suit.

"Very droll girls." Miranda said, "how about some names I would actually call one of my darling children."

"Well, we have Caroline and Cassidy, does that mean you want another name beginning with C?"

"I, yes, I think so?"

Andy chuckled, and fell silent as they all sat in thought.

"I'll get my laptop." Caroline said, pulling over her satchel and powering up the computer. "Okay, here goes."

"Cable?"

"Ew, no!" Cassidy said, before anyone else could comment, wriggling from Andy's grip and going to her sister's side, leaving Andy to lean against the bed and kiss Miranda while they were occupied.

"Any ideas boss?"

"Not a one." Miranda confessed, stroking a finger down her sons nose. "He's gorgeous."

"He is. Going to be a heart breaker when he grows up."

"Thank you Andréa." Miranda chuckled, lifting her face so they could kiss again.

"Do you have to do that while we're here?" Cassidy asked wearing an expression of horror.

"We shall try to refrain," Miranda chortled, "have you come up with a name yet?"

"Well, Caro and me both have C-A as the beginning letters, so how about Callum?" Cassidy said, peering over her sister's shoulder. "Or Cameron."

"Carter?"

"Oh." Miranda said, looking down at her son. "What do you think darling?" she said, kissing her son. "Carter?"

Andy watched as the little boy opened his eyes, looking up at his mother, blinked twice and yawned widely.

"I think we've got a winner." Andy said, grinning at the girls.

"Sweet."

"What about his middle name?"

"Andrea?"

"I always liked the name Austin."

"Girls?"

"Yeah, like Austin Mahone?" Cassidy said, suddenly looking very pleased.

"He's so hot."

Andy and Miranda looked on in amusement as the girls squealed a little before joining them at the bed.

"Hey there Carter Austin Priestly." Cassidy said, kissing that little head for the first time.

"Don't worry baby brother, we'll take good care of you."

Andy met Miranda's eyes and saw her whole future in that gaze.

"Andréa?"

"Yes Miranda?" Andy said, brushing that lock of her face yet again.

"Get me home Andréa. I want to take my children home."

Andy chuckled, but kissed the bump on Miranda's nose, noting the pleasant blush creeping up Miranda's neck.

"Yes Miranda, I'll do my best."

Andy backed out of the room, unable to look away from the family that had so suddenly become hers in a matter of hours. Everything seemed so clear, she was Miranda's and Miranda was hers. It wasn't pretty, it wasn't even normal, but with Miranda, it didn't matter. Andy knew it wouldn't be easy, nothing was easy with Miranda, but she'd cope, probably even enjoy it.

Most of the time anyway.


End file.
